


【坂银】小树林（R18）

by JNCX



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JNCX/pseuds/JNCX
Summary: 是我老婆的文。我只是帮忙代发，lof@诗羽诗谣





	【坂银】小树林（R18）

**Author's Note:**

> 是我老婆的文。我只是帮忙代发，lof@诗羽诗谣

行军休整。

今天是个好日子啊，风不吹日特晒，太阳当空照，花儿……没有，自己也笑不出来，要再不下令休整，不是上头的人先疯了就是自己这帮子人先疯了。

长吁一口气攒着袖口擦把额头上流淌的热汗——被汗浸湿的衣服根本没多大用处啊，顶多把脸上的汗抹匀了。来回环顾，不大的林子里三三两两七七八八的都躺的站的挂的全是人，视野逐渐感觉弥漫起树林里由汗水不停蒸腾的而起的无形热雾。

高杉也顶不住啊，那个个子迟早会被沉在空气下的二氧化碳闷坏吧？假发的头发会烧着吗？会的吧。辰马…辰马那个家伙呢？怎么没见他啊……自己无厘头地乱想打发时间，毕竟——

真好啊——正午的蝉声吵得自己根本睡不了觉啊。

自己躺在树干上一点地方都不想动了，宛若一条咸鱼，要是咸鱼就好了，咸鱼不用行军不用打仗，啊啊…汗水真的快把自己腌透了，这样下去真打仗时就是给天人当咸菜啊喂……正当烦闷，只听屁股底下空气震动——“啊哈哈哈……”一个重心不稳便跟泥鳅似的滑了下去，若不是反应快只怕是要菊花着地了喂！！！

但不等自己调整姿态便“坐”进了结实的两只胳膊中间，当然接自己的人明显打了两个趔趄稳住脚跟避免了“一跌两命”的惨案出现——“白夜叉着急了跌倒连自己人都砸”，自己丢不起这个人。不过除惊吓以外总对来人有点谢意的，结果抬眸便看见了“始作俑者”的脸——顿时比便秘还别扭的表情便毫无保留地显露出来：“辰、辰马？！”

［“啊哈哈哈…是我啊金时，你怎么从树上掉下来啦真是不小心啊，我正好在树底下就接住啦你没事就好啊哈哈哈……”］

“不是金时是银时，要说多少遍你才能记住。”虽然四舍五入等于在回答自己但明明是在自说自话吧这个笨蛋。自己无意识抱臂靠上这人下一秒就蹭地卷毛倒竖起来，这货汗出的比自己还多。

不对。

“我去！”刹那间反应过来一个激灵从他怀抱里跳了出来，心脏猛然经历了心生的过山车大起大落。惊讶之余更多的是某种比丢脸还可怖的心情——羞耻感在膨胀。刚想开口闭口先骂人个痛快不然自己也不至于掉下来如此窘迫，但抬头再直直撞上人的一双蓝眸顿时哑口无言。

似乎辰马也意识到了什么。

接着他就继续“啊哈哈哈…”起来：“金时，你怎么了啊，是不是摔下来的时候受惊了啊？醒醒啊醒醒，真是的啊哈哈哈毛手毛脚的老让人担心……”还带着母爱般的关怀伸手过来在自己眼前晃晃。

他特么是不是白痴啊喂？

老子相上他很久了他反射弧比环绕地球八百天还长吗？

他没感觉吗？我靠，在偷偷喜欢的人面前竟然这么窘还怎么混。

那个母爱的眼神老子好想戳上去啊喂！！！

自己眼角底下青筋跳动，极力表现出阴沉的脸色试图把心虚遮蔽。奈何他正好站在树荫的空隙中毫不在意地沐浴着阳光，和阳光一样爽朗的笑声把自己每个细胞里的阴翳都照得个没影儿魂淡。这种深藏不露心意忽然昭然若揭的感觉，本来是自己没预料到的。

［金时？喂喂，想什么呢？］

“额啊！！！”待自己反应过来那张脸已经放大到了眼前，那双深蓝色眼睛啊！为什么从深处透露出“我已经知道了”这六个大字啊喂！为什么自己却看不懂那双眼睛在想什么啊！该怎么做啊现在？明示吗？来的太快了吧！

明显坂本也吓了一大跳，随即“啊哈哈哈……”轻松地笑起来，“终于有反应了啊金时我还以为你吓傻了我正想着没办法去找高杉假发他们看看啊…是想到什么事了吗这么投入，这可是我第一次见你这样啊金时……”

废话。

“废话啊笨蛋。”

［金时？］

“我说你说的都是废话哦蠢马。”

［啊…那、那你想说什么呢？］

“废话啊！谁突然见到心悦的人不得呆一下啊喂？！你真的是笨蛋吗？！”

暑热不敌脸上烫度。这是自己此时此刻最深切的感受。

“……”

［……］

缄默没有良久，林中的笑声惊起了枝头的鸟雀。自己紧忙打断了他：“就、就这样。辰马，我…心悦你，我没别的意思了你也不用多想……”

［啊哈哈哈……原来是这样啊我果然猜的没错！金时你喜欢我啊——我也喜欢你哦一直在打仗都没机会说啊让你抢先了啊哈哈哈……］

雾草？！

他说他喜欢自己？！

他说他猜的没错是吧那他早就知道了吧魂淡？！那他刚才是故意的还是装傻啊喂？！魂淡啊这下脸丢光了吧魂淡……！！！自己的内心如同经历了地球爆炸的震撼，失掉五感，灵魂出窍，飘飘然恍恍惚惚唯独只觉他在那儿是真实的。

而后嘴畔上被点燃了最后的火山爆发，虽然表面上你情我愿一切安好，仿佛跟童话小人书里般王子和王子幸福美满奔向结局，但……当彼此压抑如此之长的情感一瞬间点破……当辰马的一双大手把自己揽入他的宽大胸膛时……

自己只觉得被揽入了一发不可收拾的深渊，爱情的深渊。那里有他等着，带自己沉沦，避开残酷人间的寒冬暑夏。

————————咩呀——

☆白夜叉听了想杀人系列  
☆我坑我自己，自己开车自己翻  
☆눈_눈真是极其符合时宜的表情。

午后的阳光灼灼，把树荫烧出一个一个的光斑，忽来忽去的晃着。树林里的空间几乎凝滞，时间如同横七竖八睡着午觉的士兵一样纹丝不动，只有惊觉过了很久后才恍然向前挪动了挪动，就又睡着了。

然而在远离人群的林间，静谧却随着汗液一起蒸发了去。

银时和辰马刚互相坦白完心思，两人便以肉眼可见的速度拉近了距离。辰马本以为自己把意中人抱在怀里，为彼此留一小段温馨的记忆便是足矣，结果却事与愿违——当他的双手环上银时紧实的腰身，他就明白，他想占住这个战神的所有，把他拉下神坛，让他做一个能感受自己爱意的普通人。

因为战争残酷前途未卜，有没有机会与人比翼仍未可知，辰马便跟银时耳语了提议。没想到银时不假思索便同意了——两人都心知肚明，走到一起需要很久，但若离别，便可能是下一秒，刹那间……他们等不起承诺与厮磨。反而原始的本能反应更为真实、也更配“珍惜”二字。

于是二人便一前一后地往树林深处而去。

银时八辈子不改的惰性使他落于辰马身后，当走至更深更远的地方时终于先按耐不住伸手去扯辰马的衣领，却被辰马一个反手捉住了手腕，掌心不断散发渗着汗，两人间的喘息没有简短，反而加促了不少。一呼一吸、一呼一吸……彼此的面容此时因为太近看得太仔细反而有点陌生，虽然同为战友是关系本就近得同穿一条裤子，但彼此当初有没有好好看一看对方呢？

辰马吻上银时的时候触感顿时真实到刻骨——稍微干涩的唇，柔软的舌，灼烧的温度，以及甜甜的味道……他一点也不敢疏漏一点也不想放过，愈吻愈深，愈吻愈烈，银时的脸因为缺氧渐渐浮出的红，他并非不知，解放点空气漏入唇齿间引得对方急促、短而小的喘息，随即用嘴包住了银时嘴上两片已成玫红色的柔软花瓣，大口地吻着、吮吸，舌与舌松开后马上又紧紧纠缠，唇与唇再度分离时垂下了一缕在艳阳下泛光的银丝。

银时的一双红眸此时绽放出了有别于在战场上厮杀时的异彩，眼角微微泛红，眼珠上水雾氤氲，唯有辰马的身影在其中唯显清亮。他的手拨开辰马的头盔为了好好捧着他的脸庞，辰马也卸下了他身上的护甲双手更肆意地在身体上游走——白夜叉与桂滨之龙皆丢盔弃甲，他们注定在爱欲里输得一败涂地。

不知何时辰马将银时头上的护额摘下，他低眸凝视着怀里绵软的人儿，嘴角弯起了一丝笑意。银时也察觉到了什么，忽地抬头，涣散的眸光传达着单纯的疑惑——情欲阻止了他的思考能力，他不知道如此停顿意味着什么，但显然退缩已来不及，双腕被辰马紧紧握在一个掌心内，胳膊被迫举过头顶，无力的挣扎没有一点效用，一会儿的功夫双手便被死死绑在了一棵树伸出的一根低矮却结实的树枝上。

“辰马……放、放开我……”这样的话辰马当然是充耳不闻，他的眼光上下打量着他的“杰作”，紧跟着双手覆上银时的胸部，隔着衣料在两端乳尖上画着圆圈，不一会儿乳首便挺立起来。银时的低喘无时不刻不刺激着他加快动作，他索性扒开了银时的所有衣物只让他披着点羽织，让这具近乎完美的肉体暴露在光天化日之下，银时顿觉耻感骤升连喘息都瞬间提高了几个音度变作呻吟，他竭尽力量想挣脱束缚但此时一缕阳光透过树叶忽然时裸体泛出不可思议的朦胧感，光斑树影的交织使得他扭动腰肢的动作在辰马眼里变得唯美而诱人，此时辰马只能用“赏心悦目”来形容了。

但对于当艺术家，怎么样把诞生在自己手里的艺术品亲手毁掉是辰马更感兴趣的事。几番对银时身体上的蹂躏让他赚足了快感但也换来了莫大的空虚，他明晓这样的空虚来自何处——银时的身体整个已泛起绯红，挺立的乳首发红发胀，他的喉结、锁骨…甚至是腰上都覆盖了几朵粉得娇艳的吻痕，唯一还没碰的，那便是极尽美好所在的地方。银时下体微微抬头的阴茎比处女的肉瓣更为吸引人，顶端已不断在冒出小小的水泡，后面的穴口也被肠液打湿，时不时有几滴便不自觉地滴落在泥土上变得污浊。

“辰马……”

银时唤着他的名字，他便回应着，嗓音沙哑却不失轻柔：“怎么了？”

“想、……”银时抿起了唇，但情欲的膨胀使他难以自制，粉嫩的双唇轻轻在辰马耳边吐出了两字，“……想、想要……”

连“更多”还没说完辰马便全然明白了意思，他的理智在一瞬间轰然倒塌、灰飞烟灭。这样的投怀送抱有谁能把持得住？！辰马猛然将银时的身体抵在了树干上，银时的后背被粗糙树皮蹭得生疼，不禁哼了一声叫痛。他眼看着自己双腿被辰马打开分架在腰侧，眼看着辰马的阴茎几乎是在裤腰松开的那刻弹了出来，他顿时觉得脊梁发冷，以前不是不曾见过，但他那时还没想过这件巨物会将被自己的身体容纳，他眼看着它插入了自己的小穴，顿时一股被撕裂开的痛感毫无保留地顺着他的身体从喉咙里爆开：“嗯…啊！！！”

“放松，银时，放轻松。”辰马听见叫喊免不了心疼，但未就此停止动作，他边握着银时的阴茎套弄了几下看着白浊流淌得更多，边轻柔地在他耳边安抚着，身下动作却小心翼翼却又不失力度。那顶撞使银时发出一连串的惊呼，他感觉下身硬生生地被撕扯着、一点点冲撞开，可怕的疼痛让他几乎昏了过去，汩汩肠液不断顺着腿根流淌湿润了地面，他实在架不住这一攻势在叫喊中挤出了几声求饶：“辰马…！嗯…啊……！不、啊！……慢…慢一点啊…嗯！…”

辰马却在此时动了歪念，这样被欺辱被情欲包裹的白夜叉勾起了他更多的欲望：“求我。”

“……”银时勉强睁开的眼睛透露出了不解。

“求我，求我要更多，让我操得更深点，说很舒服，被操的感觉很爽，我就慢点来。”

银时欲哭无泪。没想到抖S有一天也要落魄到跟人乞饶的地步。但他这仅存的一点薄薄的尊严在辰马再次动弹起来时被冲撞得荡然无存：“啊…！辰马…！”

“嗯？怎么了银时？”

“我……、我想要更多…啊！嗯…哈…操、…操我…再操得深…深点…啊！”

“还有呢？”

“…被操、操得很舒服！…还要更多…嗯啊…被操得好爽…啊！”

“啊哈哈哈……不愧是银时啊。”辰马的恶趣味得到满足后一阵舒畅，“最好再多重复几遍哦~”得寸进尺占尽便宜后在银时体内的动作轻缓下来，其间不断地亲吻着银时，安抚着他颤抖的身体，手里一直没空闲地套弄着小银时，白浊不断涌出，越来越多，有些喷溅到了衣物上，但他管不了那么多，他只在惦念着银时的肌肤，银时的身体，银时的嫩软……含在嘴里怕化了，捧在手心怕碎了…可银时的一切，他都要拥有，银时一直是体谅别人的人，有谁像他这样地爱过银时呢？

没有，他都为银时感到不甘，所以他现在陷入了对银时的爱欲里面且越陷越深。“银时，请依赖我吧。”这样的话在平日得到的回应顶多是“你疯了吧？”若不能触及银时的柔软，把他的尊严揉碎咽下肚去，他便不可能长时间拥有银时……他太狂、太傲、太高不可攀了。让这样的刀锋归鞘，几乎是不可能的。但自己啊现在做到了，自己就是那把刀鞘，能让刀锋妥协的刀鞘。辰马自顾自想着，情不自禁又加快了频率，银时也逐渐习惯了痛意，去享受辰马为他带来的快感，销魂入骨的呻吟时不时凿穿辰马的耳畔。

“辰、辰马……我、我想射了……”银时感觉自己逐渐被推上欲望的高峰，面上的红晕比刚才还更胜一筹。自他适应后他已不再试图制止辰马的动作或者自己的下体流淌液体，羞耻感也消失殆尽，他的双腿把辰马劲瘦的腰缠得紧些，已经能熟练地配合上辰马的动作，回应辰马的欲求。刚才还羞耻的话语已能挂在嘴边顺着银丝传递给对方，一声高过一声的浪叫与下身的淫靡水声融合出彼此之间最为曼妙的音符。

“嗯…啊——！！！”一声极高甚至像是女声的呻吟从银时的喉间迸出，一同从下体迸出的白浊几乎全落在了辰马身上，而随着辰马几下大力的抽插后穴内一紧随即出现了潮吹，辰马索性将欲望全数大股地射入了穴内将两处液体搅拌得均匀。彼此之间大口大口地呼吸着滚烫的空气，身体被汗液洗涮了一遍又一遍，肌肤相互接触时几乎稍用力便能融化在一起。

辰马为银时解开束缚，银时顺势便软倒在地上，体内还在不断流淌出液体。辰马喉头一紧，马上压制住了“再来一次”的想法，把地上的人整个揽在怀里，就像抱了一只温顺的猫。银时失神地看着他，眼皮软塌塌地合上，他太累了，第一次就如此承受，甚至已没余力想象之后的行军该如何是好。他就想这么地睡一会儿，就一会儿，靠在辰马身上。阳光为二人的身子披上柔纱，辰马的下巴抵着一头蓬松的天然卷也合上了眼，一手在银时背上轻缓地拍着，哼着小时候听来的童谣。

——————  
攘夷记事1.  
“白夜叉大人似乎受了什么伤，穿过树林的这几天一直被担架抬着……”  
“坂本大人似乎也遭袭击了…要是…这时候出个三长两短我们岂不是……”  
高杉差点拎着刀就往那俩兵疙瘩脑袋上抡过去，幸亏桂死死按住了他拔刀的手。

攘夷记事2.  
高杉45度角仰望天空。  
桂坐在他旁边。  
很长时间的缄默后，高杉首先发话了。  
“桂。”  
“晋助？”  
“你看我…有哪里不好？”  
“没有。”  
“那为什么我追银时这么多年到头来还不如一个半路出家的……”  
“……那是银时的选择。”  
其实桂没敢说实话，他的小高杉确实不如辰马来着……难道是贵公子的关系么？  
“桂。”  
“怎么了？”  
“…咱…咱们在、在一块儿吧？”  
“哈？”


End file.
